Sample mainpage1
f fg gf fg fg fg dfd fr Play game What the heck? "First it looks like I'm playing a video game, then I scroll down and see a welcome... and what is this'' 'wiki' ''thing anyway?!" Hello! Like is says, "Welcome to the Game Ideas Wiki". Expanded, that means "Congratulations! You have stumbled upon an enormous encyclopedia of budding game designers' greatest ideas. Traveling around here will reward you with a variety of articles describing very different and diverse games that are sure to impress. We here at the Game Ideas Wiki strive to design potentially the greatest and most enjoyable games ever played. What's even better is that you can join our ranks. You start today." "I...it doesn't say tha-....I do...wha?" Exactly. This is a website. "O-okay.... I got that." This is a website, that allows users all over the world to provide information on a diverse range of topics. A wiki. "A wiki. So why does the main page look like a video game?" Well, this specific wiki is devoted to video games; usually refered to as "games" here. The look is a reflection on the topic, and also a beacon to many gamers. You see, this is what many menus of games look like. Instinctively, gamers will notice the layout, make an assessment of the buttons, and usually gravitate to pressing the "tutorial" button. As such, we created a tutorial to teach them everything we can think of to enable them to join our ranks. Of course, some will dive right into playing the game without getting a background first. That's why there are links to direct them to the tutorial. "Tha-that makes sense." For newer users, like yourself, there is a description of each area at the bottom of the page. Just scroll down. Each area is given a different tab, which you can flip through to find what you are looking for. You would probably go for the tutorial, anyway. "Okay. Should I go now?" Something else you will find if you scroll down is some quick guidelines. They cover why you should get an account here, and how you can expect things to go around here. Another thing you may see is a dialog answering FAQs for new users. "Well, I'll stay I have some questions. Like-" Yes, it's very easy to get an account. , or click the top right corner where it says log in | sign up. Fill out the form, and then you can get your account! Then you're free to edit around here. "Are you reading my mind? Would you be able to know if i made an edit to an obscure article?" How would I? There are special tools that let me do a lot of cool things, but do you think they could be powerful enough to , let alone ? Besides, it could be difficult to you , but to know you made the edit? . "A-are those links? Can you read my mind using special tools? And a few questions back, dialog?! Are you are responding with written text before I asked the questions?!" The stuff you spend your time on isn't . Something interesting the wiki provides is a talk page just for you, a group of blog posts you can make, and even chat. But the experience is even better with an account. You can't try chat without one. But enough chatter. The wiki awaits you. "Wow. Cool, I going to finish reading this page, then I'll check out the tutorial. It looks like I could be here a while. This will be fun!" And that's what we're hoping. Enjoy yourself! next Welcome! 1000x welcome!= Hi! Congrats on finding the largest and brightest video game ideas wiki out there! And if it's not, with your help, it soon will be! This is a fanon wiki, and just like fan-fiction wikis, this one has a variety of fan created ideas on here! Most (read: all) users are very proud of articles they have written, so please ask on the talk page rather than diving in and changing something super important. We're friendly people, but its easier to be friendly to people we know, or can get to know. That's why we are putting in a temporary guideline to have all users sign in before editing. Making an account is easy, and there are many benefits of having an account. If you post something, then realize you've logged out in the process, don't freak out; just post another comment telling us who the comment was from. Other wise my friend, a.k.a. the Stone Security Guard may block you. Thanks for reading this and cooperating; now everyone can benefit! |-| New= |-| Continue= |-| Account Options= |-| Tutorial= Pillar one.jpg|1. Brainstorm & write down everything on a topic. Pillar two.jpg|2. Divide information based on topics. Pillar three.jpg|3. Correct grammer mistakes Pillar four.jpg|4. Add links, pictures, and categories. Pillar five.jpg|5. Preview article and add a basic summary. Pillar six.jpg|6. Post! |-| Community= Our creator of Game Ideas was Multi128, but he abandoned the wiki in favor of another. Some time later, Ouroburos discovered it and transformed it to the way it is today. So should you join, you will report to him. The first game idea created on this wiki was Eon. Multi128 started it, but our current leader completed and transformed it and the wiki to the way it is today. But not without the help of Beecanoe, Geniusguy445 and ETG. |-| Recap= Slideshow g i w logo.jpg|Welcome to the wiki!|linktext=You found us! Now help us out! Slidetoreplace.jpg|Scavenger hunt!|link=Special:NewFiles|linktext=These are to show where a picture is needed. See if you can supply one! Slideshow examples.jpg|Upload one of these!|link=Special:Upload|linktext=Sprites, screenshots, personal pictures and box-art are perfect for upload! Slideshow heads.jpg|These are our heads.|link=Sketch Pad Wiki:Contact us|linktext=Talk to us if you need help! Laser.png|1. Brainstorm & write down everything on a topic. Faultline (action).png|2. Divide information based on topics. Wiki-background|3. Correct grammer mistakes Slideshow examples.jpg|4. Add links, pictures, and categories. Slide to repllace.jpg|5. Preview article and add a basic summary. Slideshow g i w logo.jpg|6. Post! x Category:Browse